Bored means Beware
by moondragon13
Summary: Fred and George found a new book, wait! Them, and a book, that can't be good. Hermoine has a good reason to be worried.
1. Prolauge

Hi, I do not own Harry potter, I'm just a crazed fan.

A/N: I just thought that this would make a funny fic, but if you're not happy, feel free to read another fic.

Bored means Beware

Chapter 1: Danger.

"I'm bored Prongs-ie,"

"I know Pad, I know."

"Well why don't you two come up with a solution then?"

"Ohh, Moony's being a crabby pants."

"I'm trying to study."

"Why would you want to waste you time reading a dumb book?"

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we write a book?"

"Prongs? Are you feeling ok?" said Sirius, suddenly alarmed.

"A joke book, I mean."

Remus scowled in the background.

"That's a great idea!"

A/N: this is just a prologue. The real story happens many years later. So be sure to tune in next time. That's all folks!


	2. Delightful Discovery

Chapter 2

Delightful Discovery

"Run, George he's coming!"

"Hurry, in here."

"_Lumos._"

"Hey, what's that you're standing on?"

"Seems like some old book."

"What's it say?"

"Mischief Managed," read George "Whoa, look at this 'A Complete Guide of Useful Pranks to Devoted Pranksters', George this is, this is big! C'mon, we have to show this to Lee!"

They raced out of the broom closet but on their way past the library they collided with Hermione.

"This isn't mine," she said as she picked up all her books, she was holding out the joke book, "Well, I'm glad to see you're reading something for once, what book is it?"

"Nothing, nothing," Said George, as he hastily shoved the book into his bag.

"Oh, come on, what is it?"

"Just a joke book."

"Urg." She gave a Moony like scoff, rolled her eyes, and walked off.


	3. Detention

Chapter 3

Detention

Lee, George, and Fred stayed in the common room for hours, giggling, commenting, and writing down things on parchment. Eventually Hermione strode over angrily and said

"You know, some people are trying to do actual work, so if you don't mind,"

"But that's the thing Hermione, we don't mind, so go be a good little girl and finish your work."

"Where did you say you found it again, because I don't recall seeing anything like that in the library."

"Why so quizatorial, Herm? It's not like it's jinxed."

"Are you sure. Books can me dangerous, you know."

"Who! Never thought I'd see the day Hermione Granger called a book a bad thing." Fred said solemnly.

"She sounds like mum, you know." George added.

"Well your mother's right you know." She snapped.

"Shove off, Hermione, it's just a little fun."

"Urg, those two." She said as she returned to her spot by the fire with Harry and Ron.

"You shouldn't bother Hermione, mum's always trying to teach them, it never works."

"I know, it's just, they could get into serious trouble, I mean, that book could be dangerous, they don't know what's in it."

"How could it be dangerous?" asked Harry

"Well, you'd be surprised, some of the books I've read about sound pretty terrible. Some have jinxes on them that do horrible things to people. I read about a wizard who tried to read a book, it burned his eyes out."

"Yeah, and dad told me once, some wizards jinxed some books and sent them to a muggle book shop. Anyone who bought the book sprouted tentacles out of their face."

"The ministry keeps a whole library of dangerous books that they've confiscated over the years, because most of them are indestructible."

"Well, it looks like the one they found is pretty safe." Harry pointed out.

"We can't be to sure, sometimes it can take awhile for the jinx to start. Like once, a witch read a book, which seemed safe, but she could never put it down. It stuck to her hand forever." Said Hermione.

"So, what kind of book is it then, it must be something truly amazing if it's able to make you to read."

"Well, it's only the greatest book ever, 'A joke book by Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.' "

Harry looked up from his homework, "Wait a second, Did you say,…"

"Yes young Harry, Your dad wrote a book."

"Impossible! How could he do such a putrid thing! I mean, I can understand illegally becoming an Animagi, writing a map showing all the schools secret passages, and breaking the world record for detentions, but writing a book!"

Harry grinned at Hermione after finishing his over-dramatized outrage, and she merely scoffed at him and returned to her work, but he thought he caught the words 'immature babies' as she leaned over the table to read her work.

"So what do you have so far?"

"Ah, young Harry, I hope your not considering getting involved in all of that rubbish pranking that Fred and George do. You should really prioritize in the true values of education, like becoming a prefect." Said George, mimicking Percy. Ron scowled.

"Being Prefect's not that bad. I mean I still enjoy good pranks."

"Ron! How could a Prefect say such a thing! You should be giving us detentions. Not enjoying our merriment."

"Gee, it sounds like you like detentions, well, have a detention then." Said Hermione

"What for!"

"For disturbing the peace in the common room after being warned to keep it down."

"Aww, Hermione, can't it be a weeks detention."

"Yeah, pretty, pretty please."

"We're trying to beet the marauders for the record of most detentions."

"In this book it says the record is 2,459 detentions."

"And we only have 1,673."


End file.
